Combining Thievery and Deductions
by Raipai
Summary: Kaito KID invites Conan through a notice he deceptively addressed to him and him alone. Without realising this, Nakamori and the other's are at a loss as to what the magician is planning. Moreover, after Kaito's true objective is achieved, how will Conan/Shinichi react against it? KaiShin YAOI.
1. Making preparations

**Author's notes:** Rated M for later chapters which will involve YAOI lemon scenes between Kaito KID and specifically at times Conan and at others Shinichi (I will make it explicitly clear what chapters this happens so one can skip it if they wish).

**Additional:** this fanfic references episode 76 (the first episode Kaito Kid appeared in) and the movie: 'The Lost Ship in the Sky'. The author's notes at the end explain exactly where these occur so as not to spoil anything in this chapter.

* * *

It had happened. Once again. Almost everyone in the immediate area were buzzing with excitement, eager chatter spreading rumours and ideas of what he would do... What trick he would perform... Kaito KID, that is. He'd issued another notice - except this one was stranger than usual. Indeed, it implied the mysterious magician would show the world who he was.

_Or does it?_ Would be Conan's, his major rival, response.

Regardless, Mouri had been hired to investigate. Assured by the famous detective's confidence, or rather over-confidence, the true genius behind his solved cases knew he would take a fair amount of time. Giving Edogawa-kun the perfect opportunity to figure out his note.

Which brings us to now. The famous sleeping Kogoro's "assistant" sat back in his office's chair - normally there for clients. Clutched tightly between both his hand's thumb and index finger, out of irritation, was his greatest opponent's most recent challenge. A near un-decipherable code (at least for all except Conan) was being scanned over and over again by his eyes as his powerful mind was full to the brim of plausible ideas for the meaning of each line. Heaving a heavy sigh and wishing solving Kaito's code was as easy as exhaling, he leaned back into the comfortable leather of the chair. As Mouri's fame had increased, so had the comfort of his furniture and this was one positive consequence Conan's aid had achieved.

"Now if only Uncle's ego hadn't inflated disproportionately then there wouldn't be a problem." He muttered to himself, before finally focusing back to the small piece of paper crinkling under his grasp.

"To the one who failed to press the switch,  
My deep hidden identity will be revealed,  
On the anniversary of the firework,  
There I shall steal the precious item,  
Shadowed by the beginning of the summer event.  
- Kaito KID"

Was what it read. The context to which this was apparently related to was assumed to be the fireworks display that had occurred at the Hanabi festival last year. Nearby his agency there had been accident with the show, nothing major, just that there had been a fault with lighting them off. Coincidentally enough the one responsible for the festival, as he owned the place it was held at, was a wealthy individual who had recently purchased some expensive jewel of some sort. However, this didn't interest Conan. For he knew this wasn't really what the letter was referring to. In spite of the fact that Nakamori and many others who were pursuing KID were certain it meant he would appear at that festival this year, Conan knew otherwise. The real evidence for this was "shadowed"; Kaito loved to play on words in his riddles and clearly it was impossible to be shadowed by bright fireworks. And although KID was known for making the impossible, possible... There was something else more pressing here. While the wealthy owner had organised the festival, he was not the one who specifically attempted to light the fireworks.

Rather, as stated earlier, this code really was impossible to understand unless one actually had the young-in-appearance tantei-san's mind. For it was his mind, and his alone, which held the vivid memories of what the letter meant. The one who "failed to press the switch" was not the rich man but Conan himself. An embarrassed light blush formed over his cheeks when he thought back to it: the two were in a pinch. Kaito had successfully landed himself and the chibi-tantei on the blimp but there was the problem. The wind speed at such altitudes on top of the moving blimp was too great for the magician's hand glider to manage and the two were blown backwards. In a hasty attempt to the salvage the situation, Conan had reached his hand inside Kaito's clothes to press the switch but he had ended up... Well... Rather than pressing on the button, his fingers had roughly glided over a _different_ surface.

Cringing internally at the past occurrence, his vision focused back to the next lines. The rest was what he couldn't figure out... The word "deep" had great significance here but the glasses-wearing-boy couldn't quite think why or how. The line after that was a bit more helpful, as the use of "the" meant it was only a single firework, which could only be referring to when they first met. Conan had pretended, in his usual child-like manner, to release a signalling light as a firework; an act which Kaito swiftly saw right through. Knowing when and where this happened, it allowed him to reason that would be the date of when the law-breaker would appear, whilst the "beginning of the summer event" giving him the time (when the festival started).

"But what does the rest mean!?" He glared hard at the paper, as if only his condescending expression would reveal the answers to him.

One thing was clear. Kid wanted to meet him. And he wanted to meet him on the building where they first met, a place which was in the opposite direction to the festival. It was a fair assumption to say by "shadowed", he probably meant that he'd anticipated what Nakamori and the like would interpret his words to be and furthermore it'd be safe for them to go there. The only issue was what exactly Kaito intended to steal; what did Conan have that was of any worth to him? Could it perhaps be... His _life?_ A chilling shudder was sent down his spine at the thought, however... Somehow he knew that would not be the case. Although neither would ever admit it, they enjoyed the competition shared solely between one another. Nevertheless, he'd have his usual artillery of power-increase shoes and a football belt at the ready anyway, just in case. Sliding off the chair which his short legs couldn't even fully cover the side of, he turned and shoved the small card in his pocket. But just as he was about to dash off...

"Oh, Conan-kun? Are you ready to go to the festival? Sonoko's outside waiting for us." Ran opened the door, looking at him expectantly, not knowing his real intention.

"Um... Ran-neechan I just need to sort out something! I'll catch up with you later!" He hurriedly made up an excuse and dashed passed her, heading straight for the door and squarely missing running into the so-called deduction queen before he was finally on his way.

"Jeez, what was that about?" Sonoko muttered to herself, raising an annoyed eyebrow in the (as she called him) brat's direction.

Unaware of her remark, he continued on his path, knowing exactly where his rival meant. Luckily for Conan most people had already arrived at the festival and the area he sped through was fairly bare - giving him enough time before the other made it. Although, throughout his adventures, his child-body had become rather athletic, he could still feel his pulse race as he ran but was unsure whether it was due to fatigue or nervous-ness.

_Like that guy would ever worry me._ He replied to that train of thought, now facing the building he needed to reach.

Pushing the glass doors open, the place was eerily quiet. _What had it even been used for before?_ Not taking the time to look around, Conan took the path to the top of the building he had when the first met, and soon reached the required area. Panting in slight exhaustion, he took a good look around but couldn't make out anyone yet. Until, eventually...

~ text ~

Meanwhile back where Ran and Sonoko were, a large crowd had gathered and people stuck close together in groups as fans called out KID's name in excitement. Pleasant weather meant that people were dressed in comfortable summer festival clothes and some waited holding billboards of support for KID, others with various snacks they'd bought. Nakamori and his security were there as well, of course. Especially concentrated around where the fireworks had been placed, they watched carefully but were instructed to in no way prevent the fireworks from being released. The jewel was safely secured inside the building a short distance away from the fireworks and that too had a large number of police guarding it warily. The eager murmuring of his fans became louder as the time drew nearer, the time when the fireworks would be let out and KID would appear.

After a short few minutes, it was time. People yelled out KID's name in support, trying to draw him out with their voices. The one in charge of catching the elusive criminal became more tense as seconds ticked by, knowing that - at any minute - the one he had spent so many resources on would come forth. In between the loud supportive cheers, Ran could barely make herself heard.

"I wonder where Conan-kun ran off in such a hurry, normally he's busy working with the police force to catch KID." She commented to Sonoko, who seemed to respond with an un-caring eye roll.

"Who cares about that kid, he's always running off to do something or other. What matters right now is that KID-sama will be here~!" She squealed, clasping her hands together in a typical fangirl-like manner. When it came to attractive guys, she was hopeless.

Ran sighed at her response but was soon drawn away from their conversation as an explosion was heard from the sky. As the smoke cleared, the whole crowd gasped in unison as KID soured past them. Accurately he shot a number of cards at certain places in the ground where the police would easy reach; smirking in his usual trademark way as he did so. Once his task was complete, the display immediately began. The audience's attention was snatched from KID and instead directed towards the sudden bang which marked the beginning a series of fireworks. Utilising this opportunity, KID managed to "disappear" by making a U-turn and souring behind a building whilst the majority of the crowd was shocked by the show. _Just as planned._ He thought smugly to himself, once out of sight.

"Ah, where'd KID go!" Sonoko complained, her tone disappointed; ignoring the remainder of the display now that the surprise of the initial one had worn off.

The police themselves were hurriedly dashing around, attempting to grab every "gift" Kaito had left for them. Whilst they did so, they noticed there was text written on the cards. Handing them to the head of the investigation, Nakamori read them out.

"I did not intend to steal what you thought,  
but as you've gathered my beloved fans here,  
you may have a magic show in my absence.  
Enjoy.  
- KID"

Yelling in rage, he threw them to the ground and stamped them into the dirt. The officers attempted to calm him down but to no avail, instead he went round pinching every member of his forces incase one was Kaito in disguise.

~ text ~

Having escaped the situation, KID continued on his way until he was right on course for the real place he specified he'd emerge. Landing on a higher building built recently next to the one he meant, he began setting up the remains of the mechanic he'd prepared before.

It was then that Conan, after a short delay, saw him.

Gracefully floating down, as if even the laws of gravity dare not defy him, was Kaito KID. However the one currently facing him would snigger at this description - clearing seeing the moonlight rays bouncing off the high tensile strength strings securely lowering his body. A suspicious mechanism seemed to be present on a nearby building and Conan cautiously noted its presence; snapping his gaze straight back to the dangerous magician.

"Yo, Kudo-kun." He greeted casually, implying the chibi-tentei's presence was expected.

As well it should be, he supposed, since the message was directed solely at him. Looking suspiciously up at the other, his hands in his pockets, Conan awaited his landing.

"I see you're reusing those wires from your old trick." He observed, contempt showing for Kaito's lack-of-originality this time.

"Hmmph, I'd like to see you set something like this up in the time I did." Kaito swiftly threw back, his feet now on the ground, as he disconnected the wires from the shoulder cloth of his outfit.

Conan shook his head and began to approach the other, still unsure quite what the magician intended to do.

"So? What was it you called me here for? I know that message couldn't be meant for anyone else." He began, narrowing his eyes and getting down to business.

"Oh? For all your confidence you didn't manage to de-code everything I wrote?" Kaito snickered to himself, stepping closer and kneeling down to his counterpart. Their faces were inches away from one another now and Conan looked more unsure by the moment.

"What do you mean...?" He questioned, feeling that annoying blush from earlier spreading across his skin as the distance between them lessened.

"Isn't it obvious? Surely what I addressed you as gave an idea..." Kaito easily answered, looking Conan directly in the eyes.

_The switch!_ Was the last coherent thought Conan could manage, before he was promptly cut off. Cut off by the cunning criminal's lips. Pressed gently against his, almost without any warning, he had stolen a kiss from the younger-in-appearance detective. But this was not all he intended; Kaito KID never finished a job half-done.

~ text ~

Back at the magic show, much of the shock and enthusiastic cries for their idol's presence had calmed. Instead, many had began to focus on the fireworks; even some members of the police force temporarily stopped keeping a look out to gaze at them. Oddly enough the show seemed different than the years before, it was much more extravagant with the fireworks creating mesmerising patterns in the sky. Even Sonoko's disheartened mood at KID's short appearance had improved, as she and Ran happily watched the light show above them.

It was then when what KID meant in his letter became a reality. The rockets were let off in such away that they appeared to create something - a face of some sort.

"Wait a minute, is that..." Ran murmured, before the final piece had been let off.

It created an image remarkably similar to the little illustrations the showy thief had always left on his notices. A face with a top hat and a large grin lit up in the sky before the people and they all began to let out a simultaneous cheer in approval.

"What the!?..." The head of the 2nd division yelled, ripping his attention away from the task he was engrossed with to look out the window (his need to check every officer leading him to have to enter the building where the expensive item was). Perplexed it seemed that, yes, KID's face was in the sky. "So this is what he meant!" He shouted in increased aggravation, as easily irritated by his enemy's stunts as always.

~ text ~

Although the one all those present at the festival had their mind's on would've liked to see the reactions to his little set up there, he was much more content dealing with his current matter with Conan. He had to pull off the most important heist he'd ever attempted and, as such, there was no way his attention could be distracted from fulfilling it...

* * *

**Author's notes: **Where I mentioned the incident on the blimp was the movie and the first meeting they had with the firework was episode 76.

Hope you enjoyed! More to follow soon, I'll try to update this ASAP (probably in a day or two, unless something comes up). ^^ Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated as they encourage me to write more and help me improve on my work (as an amateur writer).


	2. Successfully stolen away

**Author's notes: **Thanks Dr. Strawberries and Alishabear for your kind reviews, it's really good to hear I'm doing okay so far with this fic. ^^ Also thanks to those who followed/favourited/etc., hopefully this chapter meets your expectations!

**Warning:**This chapter contains Kaito/Conan sex scenes.

* * *

The first thing Kaito noticed about Conan's lips was how _soft_ they were, so much so that he couldn't help furthering his advance by deepening their kiss. Conan, on the other hand, was staring wide-eyed - unable to register the situation. Kaito was... _Kissing_ him!? For all his impressive deductions and ability to anticipate events before they occurred, he had never ever been able to guess _this_ was what the magician wanted from him.

"M-mmh...!" Conan tried to murmur in protest but he was still frozen under the white-clad thief's spell.

Mistaking this quiet sound for a pleasured moan, KID shoved his tongue inside to get a better taste. _Hmm... Sweet._ The young-in-appearance detective must've snacked on some candy before this for there was a pleasant sugary-ness present which the law-breaker wished to fully indulge on. Before he could, however, the chibi-tantei finally regained control over himself and pulled away - his face flushed a deep red.

"Wh... What the hell are you doing!?" Conan managed to blurt out, his normally-sharp mind blunted by the emotions the infamous thief was stirring inside him.

"Still haven't figured it out?" Kaito mocked him, a touch of annoyance in his voice at being interrupted. "Here, let me show you." He finished off, suddenly grabbing Conan by the waist and whisking him back into the building. The magician-of-the-night knew at any moment the show might end, which meant it was possible for them to be spotted, as he'd stopped keeping track of time by this point.

On Conan's end, in one move, Kaito had momentarily rendered all defences he had as useless. Held like this, he couldn't activate his power-up shoes, nor could he release any of his footballs. Though he tried desperately to struggle against his captor's hold, it was done in vain. In his child-form, there was no way he could physically resist his rival and a sense of dread filled his stomach. In such an unpredictable state, there was no telling what Kaito would do...

~ text ~

Regardless of Conan's strife, Ran and Sonoko continued to cheerfully reminisce on the magic they'd seen that night. People had begun to walk out now that it had ended, although the fans' consistent praising of KID at the show he'd given them continued. Stalls closed down as their lights flickered off and the increasing darkness encouraged people to return to the safety of their homes.

On the police officer's end, their job still wasn't finished. With Mouri present as well, they all thoroughly looked into how KID had managed to hijack the show to prominently show off his image. It seemed this was all pre-organised and, through multiple disguises, the magician had managed to replace the original fireworks with alternate versions and give different instructions to the workers told to set them off.

"Damn that KID..." Nakamori grumbled under his breath, mostly irritated because he'd mis-judged what the difficult-to-catch had aimed to steal.

"But still, I wonder what that guy did want then?" The famous detective questioned, more surprised he hadn't found what Kaito was really after than anything else. It felt as if something was missing, something that always helped him come to a decisive conclusion... But what? Shrugging off this feeling as if it was down to his imagination, he re-focused on their investigation.

After collecting up the evidence, it was getting increasingly late with no real leads as to what he'd stolen. In fact, it didn't even seen that he'd gone into the building at all. Eventually, even the police officers had to call it a day and agree to resume their examination tomorrow.

~ text ~

Now inside the building, the devious crime-committer shut the door behind them and resumed from where he left off. Sitting down on the cold floor, with Conan still held firmly against his chest with his strong arms, Kaito uttered a relieved sigh - his prize still there. The "stolen item" in question was still on edge, pupils darting around the room to see something, _anything_, that could be of use. Whilst he looked, the realisation that Kaito had brought them into the building to make sure no one saw dawned upon him, making it even more certain there was no escape. The one advantage of being inside the building, increased warmth from the cool outside, was also lost as the establishment had no heating. _This place can't be...!?_

"Abandoned?" Kaito finished, smirking down wickedly at him - knowing what he was thinking from the expression on the chibi-tantei's face. "Don't tell me you didn't look into these things before coming here, Kudo-kun? How unlike you." He continued his playful ridicule, not lowering his guard and loosening his grip for a second.

In desperation, Conan tried a last-ditch effort to get away - writhing fiercely against the arms restricting his movement. Yet, unfortunately for the shrunken-teenager, this caused a consistent rubbing against a certain clothed area between KID's legs. Experiencing the unintended consequence of Conan's actions, the magician couldn't help but moan faintly, feeling more desire everytime he felt the other brush against him there. Immediately comprehending his mistake, the child-in-appearance stopped his motion, his blush from earlier worsening once again. But it was too late.

"Tantei-kun, you do have a way of accidentally causing me to feel this way, don't you?" He hummed, hinting at his hardening manhood and the last time the thought-to-be-child touched him atop the blimp. With this, a small blush of the magic-creator's own began to form and he leaned down to give a slight nip to the other's ear in mischievous punishment.

"A-agh, KID, stop this..." Having given up opposing Kaito physically, he tried with his words instead. _So where it said "precious item", this is what he meant._ The defeated chibi-tantei finally understood the true contents of his message - he had walked right smack into it.

"Can't do that now that you've caused _this_, I'm afraid." With that, his lust took over and he quickly shifted his hands and skillfully began unbuttoning Conan's shirt - despite the gloves he wore. Tossing aside his soon-to-be victim's bowtie device, not knowing of its worth to the other, he then moved over to Conan's shorts.

In spite of what was happening to him, the young-detective could only watch in horror, the heat emanating from his cheeks rising. Without delay, his shorts had also been pulled down but not totally; as if at least some consideration had been put into preventing him from shivering in the no-heating construction. Without removing the cloth from his hands, he began to explore Conan's smaller body - starting from his chest. Tracing invisible patterns there, ever so slowly, they began to descend lower.

"P-please, not there-" But it was too late. Under the magicians light grip, lay his pre-pubescent member, fully exposed for the purpose of his game. "A-ahhh, K-kaito-kun!" Against his wishes, Conan called out his name; the one's who had captured him touches had begun.

Starting at a low-pace at first, the cunning criminal began stroking his gloved palm against his chibi-tantei's member, the added friction of the fabric there aiding it to become erected like his own. While sceptical it would work, as Conan's age after the drug's effect seemed to be too young, it did indeed become harder under his attention. _Is he older than I thought or does the drug not fully take effect there?_ Deciding not to put too much thought into it and rather be grateful Conan could receive similar sensations to KID, in spite of their age difference, as it was a blessing. Continuing with his task until he felt the one in his grip was sufficiently aroused, he began undoing his own pants.

Conan could scarcely believe the one emitting all the loud moans he could hear bouncing off the solid walls was he, himself. He'd never felt anything like this, even in his past adult-form. Music to the magician's ears, they also encouraged Kaito to hurry his motions, eventually slipping down his lower-area clothes to a good-enough extent. Though it seemed impossible, the intelligent-detective's blush grew so it covered the entirety of his cheeks. For at this point in time, he could feel the inexplicable feeling of his rival's hot erected member pressed against his entrance.

"No, you can't do this. There's a difference between stealing and breaking far more severe laws, KID." Conan tried to reason with him, his voice shaking though he tried to remain calm, fearing a great deal of pain.

"Loosen up, tantei-kun, I'll be very gentle." He soothed the other, his tone seemingly genuine. As evidence of this, he reached into his spotless white jacket where he normally held most of his tools and pulled out a medium sized bottle of lube.

_He came prepared._ Conan thought to himself, tension in his muscles decreasing ever-so-slightly. Another point about this situation was that, although Conan had multiple chances to get away - with all the times Kaito had to preoccupy his hands - he hadn't. Although he would never admit it, the young-detective had started to _want_ this; many days he'd spent long hours thinking about KID. Although he dismissed this excessive thought time as helping him be able to guess the other's actions in the future, or at best fascination, there had been a deeper reason. Not wanting to confront this notion, Conan let out a quiet sigh and shrugged the idea away. Raising an eye brow at these motions, but persisting nonetheless, the law-breaker began preparing himself. Although the temperature was cold, the lube itself was fairly warm as the pocket it was kept in stayed close to KID's chest. Finally choosing to remove one of his gloves to apply it, Kaito used his teeth to tug one off, then opening the bottle. Easily it spread over his member and he applied a generous amount, not wanting to hurt the younger-in-appearance. Then with a good amount on his fingers, he gingerly slid one inside Conan's narrow entrance.

"G-gahh...!" Was the acoustic reaction, with the chibi-tantei's muscles immediately becoming taut again.

Feeling his finger was constricted by the tightness, KID attempted to alleviate his lover's anxiety by rubbing his back calmingly. Additionally, he started planting soft kisses up the other's neck; attributing to the magician's efforts, albeit slowly, Conan relaxed. Pleased with this, Kaito resumed his activities, starting to thrust his index finger in and out of the other. Once it was easy enough to do so, he inserted another and scissored them once inside - trying to widen it enough for him. Although the shrunken-teenager winced at this, he didn't seem to exhibit any other signs of pain, which meant Kaito could soon fulfil his desires. Hence, after a short while, Conan was ready.

"I'm going inside, Kudo-kun." He half whispered, half moaned into the other's ear; more-than-excited to finish off his heist.

Without waiting for acknowledgement of this, he thrust his erection inside, accompanied with a high-volumed moan emitted from the both of them. _He's so big..._ Were Conan's perverse thoughts, barely able to deal with the size of it. To compromise for this, Kaito took his time with fully entering himself inside, aware that it would be especially difficult for Conan to take in his child-form. Then pulling out and sliding in again, he gradually gained a pace to his sexual actions. Though Kaito was continually letting out pleasured sounds, getting louder and louder with each, it was Conan who was releasing the loudest. Eventually the pleasure he felt was so great he felt the need to grip the material of Kaito's jacket around his arm, short nails digging into the fabric. Moreover, whilst their passion increased, so did the speed of Kaito's thrusts - with the time gap between each one shortening proportionately. KID was now pounding deeply into the other, the younger-in-appearance bouncing a fraction on his lap, both feeling close to their limits. Lost in sexual gratification, Conan threw his head back and his glasses went tumbling onto the floor, though neither seemed to care.

"N-nghh, Kudo-kun, I-I'm about to...!" Kaito attempted to warn him, also guiding the younger-detective towards his own release by returning his hand to its original position and pumping him somewhat-roughly.

"A-ahhhn, Kaito-kun...!" He cried out in reply, once again giving the other the pleasure of hearing his name being called out. Upon his features, pure blissful ecstasy could be clearly seen, the kind only present when one is at the optimum of sexual pleasure.

A split second before KID, Conan came into his hand; shuddering as his milky-coloured liquid was discharged. In the same instant, the thieving other shoved his erection as deep inside as he could manage and released with a low groan. Panting heavily, Kaito pulled out and laid Conan to the ground - as he also seemed to be out of breath and craved rest. Sluggishly yanking up his pants, tired-ness after the physical exertion slowing him down, Kaito then gathered the other's clothes he'd carelessly tossed aside. About to hand them to Conan, he perceived the other wasn't responding.

"Kudo-kun?" He asked, frowning in concern when the smaller male still failed to react. "Oi, Kudo!?" He repeated, volume rising accompanied with his worry.

Placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him onto his back, Conan's chest still rising and falling, he automatically exhaled in relief. _Just asleep, huh..._ He couldn't help but smile at the other's resting face, the very picture of innocence, in spite of all those sounds he'd been making earlier. Thinking back, Conan indeed had a nice mixture of sexual noises - ranging from low moans to high pitched squeaks. He truly was adorable.

~ text ~

Having split from Sonoko now that the eventful festival had ended, Ran leisurely walked alone through the dimly-lit streets. She had hoped to leave with her father but it seemed he'd still take awhile with the police investigation. However, she was in no way worried. The brunette was skilled in karate and was certain she could effortlessly handle any one who dared attack her. Reaching the door of the detective agency she called home, she squinted to insert the key - darkness obscuring her vision - turned the knob and stepped inside. Once there, she delicately closed the door behind her and flicked on the light switch. It was just then that she knew something was wrong... Something was missing... _Conan!_ She finally recalled, beginning to scour the room in search of him in case he'd already arrived home.

"Jeez, he said he'd catch up with us!" Ran complained to herself, wondering if Conan had followed Mouri and was still involved in whatever was going on there.

But before she could spend anymore time on her search, there was a knock at the door. Rushing back there and hoping it was the troublesome boy and Mouri, she was instead greeted by a police officer.

"Sorry to disturb you at this late hour, ma'am, but I believe this boy lives in your father's agency?" Came the officer's low, rough voice. In his arms, lay Conan, sound asleep - all his clothes now back on of course.

Perfectly disguised, Kaito KID coolly awaited her reply. This was the girl that had a thing for Shinichi, wasn't it? However, dressed as Kudo, he'd managed to fool her briefly in the past - so he saw no reason to care too much. She blinked in surprise and remained silent for a short period of time before taking him back.

"Ah, it's no problem at all, I hope Conan-kun didn't cause any trouble." She smiled politely, mildly surprised at how light who she called her "little brother" really was.

"Not at all, have a good night." He finished and turned to walk off, more than satisfied with his achievement today.

Shoulders slumping with fatigue, Ran repeated her former actions of closing the entry to her home and went to tuck Conan into his bed. Removing his glasses and placing them by the bedside, where he normally kept them, she shifted to her own room - ready to sleep for a good long while. Mouri arrived home much later, tired and grumpy from all the effort he'd put in with no real results. Without even bothering to yank some beer out, he collapsed on a nearby couch and was soon snoring loudly; fortunately for Conan he was so worn out the exhausted child's slumber was left undisturbed.

Sadly, the same couldn't be said for his morning. With the curtains left un-drawn, the sun's rays shone through the window and onto the chibi-tantei's closed eye lids. Tching in discomfort, he turned over onto his side in order to obtain just a few more precious moments of sleep. But what the child-form of Shinichi had forgotten was that the Hanabi festival had been held on the last day of the summer holidays; today was a school day.

"Conan-kun, wake up! Your friends are waiting for you outside, don't keep them long!" To make matters worse, Ran's voice then resounded from downstairs.

His eyes flew open and he shot out of bed, knowing he was already late. Contrasting from his intentions, his body's were very different and it sent acute pain nerve impulses in protest. Biting his lip at this and recognising the location of the pain, a certain lower area of his, memories from last night flooded in all at once. Ripping the white card Kaito had originally left out of his pocket, he read it and unexpectedly all the pieces came together. Addressed to him, KID's so-called "deep hidden identity" was... _Wait a minute, deep-?_ Blushing furiously, he understood. By "identity", Kaito hadn't meant his name or face but rather what was hidden from sight, hidden by his pants that is. _If that's the case, don't tell me the precious item was..._ Shaking his head, as if that would also rid it of those thoughts, he knew he'd have to get KID back for this.

_I'll find that petty thief, if it's the last thing I do..._

* * *

**Author's notes: **That's all for now. Next chapter will be up soon, please leave a review if you liked it!


	3. Conflicting decisions

**Author's notes: **Phew, here's the next chapter! Slight lemon-ish implications but it'll be more explicit in the next chapter. And thanks again to those who followed/favourited and especially reviewed last chapter (Alishabear and CsillaDream - yes, Kaito is in this XD). It means a lot to me!

* * *

"You're going to be late!" Her persistent voice came once again and snapped Conan out of his thought process.

"C-coming Ran-neechan!" Exasperated, he forcibly pushed the note to its former position in his pocket and hurried to the bathroom - stepping up on a small box in order to reach the sink.

Trying to put that incident at the far end of his mind for the moment, as thinking back would only slow him down, he grabbed a tooth brush and began his usual morning routine. Hurrying his motions as best he could, he finished cleaning his teeth and washing his face, then hopping down to grab a quick change of clothes. _Wait a minute, where are my-_ In a panic, he scurried around his room searching for the usual tools he kept with him. _That KID better not have...!_ Contrary to his expectations, however, Kaito hadn't taken them and they remained on his bedside; where he often left them. _Come to think of it, how did I get home?_ There was no time to debate over the issue any longer because, with a hasty glance at the clock, it was clear he barely had a second to waste.

Almost falling down the stairs from the speed he ran, ignoring the dull throbbing pain from down below constantly reminding him what he'd done the night before, he slung his backpack on and apologised to Ran for the wait.

"You're usually up earlier than this Conan-kun, even your breakfast is cold." Ran informed him, shaking her head at the wasted effort.

"Sorry Ran-neechan, I forgot it wasn't the holidays anymore." He half-lied, though it was true he hadn't remembered, he definitely would've been up earlier if not for a _certain someone_.

"Geez... What am I going to do with you?" She continued to scold him but the smile gracing her features showed she wasn't truly serious. "I packed you some extra lunch anyway, don't be late for supper." Although those assuring words were kind, Conan couldn't help but feel a spike of guilt.

"Thanks, Ran-neechan." He mumbled and trudged out the door; suddenly feeling as if the weight of the world were upon his shoulders.

Ran raised an eyebrow at his reaction but dismissed the odd behaviour, owing it to the younger one's apparent tired-ness. It was then she realised she'd better hurry on her way as well, lest she be late for the first high school class this year - no need to give a bad impression on the new homeroom teacher.

If only Conan's worries were as simple as avoiding arriving at a poor hour. There was also Ran; how would she react if she found out what Kaito and himself had done? To add to that, how he felt about Kaito...? _How even do I feel? What happened was all so sudden-_ But before his conflicting thoughts could gather any more depth, he was interrupted by Genta.

"Conann! You took ages, now we're all gonna be late too." The rather chubby boy glared down at his friend, annoyed he had to rush his delicious breakfast only to end up waiting for another.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. I forgot term started today." The shorter-in-comparison male repeatedly apologised to his fellow detective boys, following them at a fast-pace to the school - making up for lost time.

"You should really be more organised with your calendar, Conan-kun. Ayumi always marks important dates on hers!" His nicer friend offered a suggestion, beaming brightly at her crush in a typical friendly manner. Even if the carefree summer holidays had ended, the young girl always managed to stay cheery whatever the circumstances.

The glasses-wearing-boy merely nodded half-heartedly, finding it more difficult to keep up the child-like act than usual with the issue of KID to be addressed. Yet, at the same time, the heavy feeling in his chest was also because he urgently needed to see the monocle-wearing man again. The way he used the tips of his fingers to send electric waves of pleasure along the smaller male's nerves, sparking Conan into a frenzy of mixed emotions; the child-in-appearance would be lying if he said he never wanted those sensations again. Heedless of these thoughts the leader of the detective league was having, the children soon diverged into their own conversation, anticipation for the new teachers and changes the year would bring making them forget Conan temporarily. It was Haibara who noticed something was off.

"Something wrong, Kudo-kun?" She inquired in a whisper, so as not to disturb the children's chat, walking beside him.

"Huh?" He blinked, looking at her with a bewildered expression, still out of it.

"You've been glaring at the ground this whole time. Did you find something out about the black organisation?" The scientist under the effects of her own creation, APTX 4869, began to look frightened now. Any news relating to her old occupation was often, if not always, negative.

Shaking his head vigorously, the organisation not even on his mind, he tried to come up with another excuse. "Nah, I'm honestly just tired. Didn't go to bed until late last night." While he wasn't technically lying, a bead of sweat formed on his brow at the continual need to hide the truth.

"Hmm, well, KID was active last night..." She trailed off, recalling what she'd heard on Professor Agasa's small TV the day before. "If I remember correctly, the police force misjudged what he was trying to steal. I wonder, did you find out?" She smirked, figuring by the fact he looked mentally preoccupied he hadn't.

"That's... Uh-" He scrambled his brain for something to say, until a figure he caught in the corner of his eyes brought his sentence to a stop.

Just there, across the street, was a teenager who bore a striking resemblance to the one who had ravaged him so hungrily last night. A messy pile of hair atop his head; numerous rich brown locks hanging loosely over his forehead; lithe, lean body. _It can't be!?_ He continued to stare in awe and, instantaneously, turned to sprint after him.

"Kudo-kun!" She called after him in surprise, curious as to what had him in such a hurry.

"Go on without me, guys! I left something important at home!" Disabling them from asking any more questions, he was on his way, determined to catch up with who he believed to be Kaito.

Conan had the misfortune of being blocked by a crowd at the zebra crossing but he shoved his way through anyway. Using one of the few benefits of being forced back into his child body to an advantage: the ability to push past people's legs without taking up too much space and getting in the way. Past the crowd, he desperately optically examined the area around him, in advance of seeing the thief a second time. Taking up a brisk stroll, he carefully pursued the other.

_But how am I going to make certain it's him?_ Conan asked himself, now close enough to take some sort of action. Not wanting to get noticed just yet, regardless of how unpunctual he'd be for his first lesson, the chibi-tantei conscientiously followed him with the intent of learning the school he attended. Fortuitously for Conan, the mysterious brown-haired high-school student's school was nearby and he need not wait long. Just before he stepped into the school grounds, Conan scrutinised the sign by it and mentally read aloud, _Ekoda High_.

Seeing as it would be difficult to drag Kaito away here, in spite of the fact that the physically-a-child would've liked to miss school, his tracker was most likely the best bet. Deciding KID would certainly notice if he casually slipped it on, he decided to conduct a test on the other. Without warning, the chibi-tantei ran straight into him, portraying it as an accident. Just before he fell, he attached the button-like piece of metal, hoping Kaito wouldn't remove it. Either way, he knew his school so it'd be challenging for the other to avoid the child-form of Shinichi.

"Ow..." Conan sniffed, in full-on act mode, looking up in false wonderment at the other. "Sorry mister, I was just running to class." He lied, attentively watching the other's expression change.

As predicted, KID looked shocked - more so than, say, some who didn't recognise Shinichi. To make it more obvious, he practically mouthed the word Kudo, giving himself wholly away.

"N-no problem, boy." He stuttered, extreme surprise still painted on his face.

Trying to withhold a knowing smirk, Conan nodded appreciatively - for more than one reason - and changed his course back to the school. _No doubt about it, that was him._ The young-detective could hardly believe his luck; this would prevent a great deal of searching he'd planned for the future. But, to be fair, Kaito would have to be someone nearby seeing as a major chunk of the magician's crime sprees transpired not far from the chibi-tantei's home.

Nevertheless, no one could have perfect good fortune. Though he tried to stealthily sneak into his class, he was instantly noticed and heavily told off by the current teacher who had well-begun teaching their subject. Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, he bowed his head and concealed the secret contempt he felt at having a plan to find KID.

~ text ~

Kaito himself was also stuck in a fairly-boring lesson, head in hands, he stared blankly out the window. _I can't believe I saw that kid today._ Were his thoughts, not paying a cent of attention to the teacher's monotone lecture. If he had to compare this particular man, at the head of their classroom, to something then 'zombie' would be the first word off the top of his head. Even the way he moved was slow, plodding an inch at a time across the newly-cleaned floors. _It's a good thing Shinichi didn't know who I was._ Continued his mental dialogue, replaying their collision scene in his head. _To see that detective again again, I'll have to to organise another theft... Knowing him, he'll definitely come after me, whatever the risk_. A perverse smile curled itself on his lips at this thought, mentally entertaining a sequence of images starring his tantei-kun. Down on his back, eyes glazed by the sensations Kaito was building up within him, gasping out the magician's name in that sweet way he did...

Much to Kaito's disappointment, his vivid imaginings had to end there because he'd neglected to notice where exactly the teacher had been going.

"Kaito Kuroba!" His voice boomed loudly, yanking the mentally indulged teenager out of his pleasant imagery.

Shooting upright, he met his teacher's cross gaze and remembered that he was not alone with Kudo but rather in the middle of a lesson.

"Erm... Yes sir?" He answered unsurely, hoping the teacher wouldn't ask the subject matter he'd just been discussing - the oldest trick in the book. Not because KID didn't understand it, he often aced all his classes, just because hadn't been listening to a single word.

"The equations are **not** out the window, Kuroba." The gruff old man informed him, scowling in a way only teachers could.

"Of course, very sorry sir." He sighed inwardly and returned his vision to the mathematical proofs drawn in chalk on the black board. "I just had to get this guy, didn't I?" The irritated student complained under his breath, having already learnt whatever garbage he was teaching last year.

"I should hope you are." The elderly male snapped back, before continuing on with his lesson.

"Kaito, you should really pay more attention." His friend, Aoko, whisper-called from an adjacent seat.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered in reply, really not in the mood for any more criticism that morning.

~ text ~

The shrunken-teenager wasn't having a much better time, though his teacher had forgotten about his tardiness with all the usual busy-ness the start of term required. Bored out of his mind, he impatiently waited for the school day to end - wanting to get straight back to where his rival had gone. The dreary-ness of his class was only half his issues, as his odd manner of sitting also invoked quite a few inquisitive stares. Whimpering ever-so-quietly at every movement that was a necessity, he silently cursed KID's name whenever Haibara tried (and failed) to repress her contemptuous sneers at the sound.

"What's up with you, Kudo-kun? Injure yourself last night?" She asked, finally putting on a serious face.

"I guess you could say that." The sore child in question vaguely responded, trusting her not to delve deeper into the issue.

The ex-black organisation member didn't press for any more information, discerning that he'd prefer not to talk about it.

Minutes trekked by the endless swamp that was time, or at least it felt like it to the disinterested pupils. Nevertheless, go by it did, until the particular bell all had been waiting for resounded through the hallways. While it was true everyone was off their seats in a flash, Conan was by far the fastest; escaping the room he was beginning to consider a jail before any of his friends could say a word. Dashing out of there, he flicked on his pursuing device and travelled where the flashing dot visually instructed him to.

_Judging by the speed it's going, KID has already been let out._ Managing to ascertain a rough location, he adjusted his velocity accordingly and started to close in on the target. Only a few moments had passed when he caught another glimpse of the undercover-thief, a great deal consoled that Kaito hadn't recognised the device and placed it on another. Falling into a similar rate of motion, Conan patiently waited for an opportunity to act. Kaito himself seemed to be totally unaware he was being followed, leisurely strolling along the pavement.

It was then that the chibi-tantei spotted an ally way and saw his chance. Leaping forward, he grabbed KID by the wrist and dragged him into the cramped passage way.

"Sorry but can you help me find something? I think I dropped it!" He falsely explained, so as not to look suspicious to the small number of people around them.

"Hey, what do you think you're-" KID began, prior to realising whom exactly was taking him there.

After a moments pause, due to his dumbfounded stare, he pulled his hand away and was just about to deceive Conan that he wasn't Kaito before the young-detective spoke first.

"Don't bother. I already know who you are." The physically-a-child removed his glasses, switching off the device, before continuing, "and before you try to argue the case, you uttering my real name when I ran into you provides the decisive evidence."

_Damn, he noticed._ Although he contemplating denying it in spite of the other's words, in the end he decided to just be honest.

"...You got me." He admitted, his character partially morphing into the more-confident professional-thief compared to his normal self. "Then it seems this time I have the pleasure of asking: why did _you_ bring me here?" He crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking the chibi-tantei's phrase when he arrived where Kaito's letter invited him.

Conan faltered. Why _had_ he brought KID here? It was to get back at the thief... Wasn't it? _But how exactly-_ For the third time that day, the chibi-tantei was thrust out of his thoughts by another.

And that other was Aoko. Peeking in curiously, having spotted Kaito going in, she was surprised to recognise a child there.

"Kaito, what're you doing here? And why're you with... Mouri Kogoro's assistant!" Nakamori's daughter immediately knew who he was, having heard her father rant about him for meddling and getting all the credit on multiple occasions. She, however, held a fondness for the boy as he stopped the crime-doer she hated to such a great extent. _But, wait, why is he with Kaito-_

Fortunately, in the devious magician's case anyway, Conan intervened and prevented her from jumping to any conclusions about why they knew each other.

"He helped me before on a case, I wanted to thank him!" The child-in-appearance made up on the spot, trying to grin convincingly.

KID, though insulted at being made to look like some kind of detective, gratefully nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Kaito, I didn't know you helped with any cases?" She looked at him quizzically, always getting the impression he didn't hold much respect for most tantei-sans.

"Uhm, well, I happened to be there at the time... So..." He trailed off, hoping she would take the bait and just believe him already.

"Sagaru would be surprised to hear it." The brunette laughed lightly to herself, aware that the two had some kind of negative tensions between each other. "Anyway, shouldn't you be on your way to the results party?"

"Results party...?" Furrowing his eye brows in further confusion; he failed to remember anything about a celebration.

"You have forgotten! It was meant to be on the weekend but because of KID's show it got pushed to today." She elucidated, expression showing aggravation at the thief's name. "I suggested this weekend as an alternative but the person who's hosting it parents are coming home. Ugh, even now, that guy always causes problems."

"Oh yeah." Kaito nodded, his memories returning to him. He was so focused on performing to the best of his ability last night he'd ignored whatever was going in his student life. But in all fairness, the celebration they had was a weird little quirk of his school, since the results wouldn't be that big of a deal 'til the finals.

"You can bring your friend too, if you want, just be sure to take him back early." KID's friend offered kindly, not wanting to exclude the boy who had ruined the thief's plans on a number of occasions.

"Yay, party!" Conan instantly replied, needing to stay close to his rival at all costs.

"Okay, sure." The magician-lover accepted easily, though he wasn't convinced his school's parties were suitable for children - Kudo was no child.

Conan flashed a startled look at Kaito, certain he would discourage Aoko from inviting him. Showing a sly grin in return, the magician decided he would use his peers little celebration as an opportunity for something else.

_Tantei-kun has taken the trouble to invite me out here, I should at least provide a reward for his efforts._

* * *

**Author's notes: **The real lemon will begin next chapter, so stay tuned. ^^ Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chap!


	4. Trapped

**Author's notes: **I'm glad I got this one in before the weekend ends since I have bunch of tests next week. Updates will still be happening on a pretty regular basis so be sure to check back! Usual thanks to all and especially the reviewers of last chapter: Katherine Apollo Karma, Miko Vampire (plot ideas are always welcome; much appreciated ^^) and Alishabear.

**Warning: **Kaishin explicit lemon lies ahead.

* * *

From there they walked on, mostly in silence, though Aoko now and then chipped in her two cents about the teachers she and Kaito had been landed with this term. Conan ambled behind them, with the irregular uneasy glance at KID. _Just what is he planning? Perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all._ Though very rare for the chibi-tantei, he hadn't exactly come up with a sound procedure on how to "get back" at KID. Sure, he could've just turned him into the police but somehow... He couldn't bring himself to. Not to mention there was a lack of evidence, though this was really just an excuse. By now, Conan was quite notorious at the police department - mostly for his meddling - but he had secretly given support for every case he happened to get involved with. There was no doubt that, if he suspected Kaito Kuroba, so would the police.

As if the dubious magician also held some kind of mind reading powers, he glanced over his shoulder and winked at Conan, foreshadowing what _his_ plans were for the evening. Feeling the almost-expected heat return to his face, the child-in-appearance looked down in embarrassment. There was no way he could go through that again - particularly as he still felt aches there. Yet, it was too late to go back now; the house already in sight, Conan had to swallow his fears and pray for the best.

Nevertheless, his anxiety remained to a partial degree, but by now they were standing face to face with the door. A plain, typical house it seemed to be - nothing of notable worth there. Kaito knew it'd be trashed by the time his fellow students were done, their parties often - if not always - getting out of hand. But as long as no one disturbed what he had in store for the younger-in-appearance, he could deal with his classmates boisterous behaviour.

The brunette knocked gently at the door, calling the hostess' name. Without delay, she answered, allowing the three inside. A decent amount of guests were present, welcoming their known peers as soon as they entered.

"Hey, Kaito! Nice work on the English exam, how'd you manage the last question?" One greeted, evidently knowing the magician quite well. "You too Aoko-"

Then there was a pause. Conan had just walked in. And, for a brief moment, he became the centre of attention; mostly for his successes stopping KID in the past. By a funny coincidence, the education establishment the criminal himself attended seemed to have a keen interest in his thievery. Soon becoming a small crowd, they gathered round him - some congratulating him and others asking for detailed stories of what happened. Conan himself tried to downplay his achievements, laughing in a child-like manner in case any suspected him of being more than just an ordinary boy.

Whilst this was happening: the law-breaker the group, minus Conan, was unaware of huffed in impatient irritation and sat himself down on a nearby couch. _I need to get alone with him_. Glaring privately at all those subconsciously insisting on getting in his way, he waited for more people to come inside and initiate the crazy festivities they normally caused - then his tantei-kun would be forgotten.

~ text ~

Freshly-made plates of food rested on the table, three main dishes clearly set for three individuals... But unfortunately for the chef herself, one was omitted as they had failed to appear. Steam rose from the kare raisu she had prepared, well-made sauce with fresh meat and rice all placed together to make a fine meal. Especially since she'd just bought the ingredients that same day, it was a great shame some of it would have go to waste.

Ran, hand on hip, fixed her disapproving stare on Mouri - who was about to begin without their "freeloader".

"Itadakimasu!" He cheered, ignoring her visual complaint.

"I told him not to be late!" Not partaking in the meal just yet; her expression displaying concern, though it wasn't greatly uncommon for Conan to be outside on some adventure.

"Lousy brat is probably out playing with his friends and forgot to call, like always." Came his voice in reply, volume muffled by the food he'd already dug into.

Nodding, disappointed that Conan had forgotten to follow her orders for once, she sat down as well and began her own food. Chewing slowly, she hoped her "little brother" would at least come home before his portion lost too much heat.

~ text ~

But Mouri was mistaken. Amidst the chaos of an overly-active party, sat the young-detective, as far away from the hyperactive teenagers as possible. Laughter boomed from all corners of the room, everyone having gathered in their own little clicks. It was dark out already and Conan knew if he wasn't home soon Ran would call up his friends - only to find he wasn't with them. Just about to get the heck out of the insane place, he glanced at the door he entered from. However, Kaito had other plans.

"Little tantei-kun." He whispered, lips hovering by the other's ear lobe, as if by magic appearing behind the couch.

Conan snapped his gaze back to the magician, who met it from directly above. There he was, indifferently leaning against the back of sofa, arms resting on the upholstered upper surface area of it. Cocky grin among his features, though he didn't seem to be under the influence of any alcohol.

"KI- mmph!" The chibi-tantei tried to acknowledge, until he was forcibly quietened under the crime-doer's digits - preventing Conan from accidentally revealing his hidden identity.

"Shhh." Kaito hushed him, scanning the room to see if anyone had noticed before continuing. "Wouldn't want anyone to know that, would we?"

Slipping his unused hand under Conan's arm, he hoisted him up so he was - like before - trapped under his grip. Although, this time Conan didn't resist. Instead, he lay limply there, watching the criminal through half-closed eyes. By now realising physical resistance was futile, and more so not wanting to draw attention to the two of them, he patiently waited for KID to take him wherever the magician desired. He turned a corner from the main room, into a dimly-lit hallway with a number of doors leading to various areas. Through trial and error, he eventually came to one which was a bedroom.

Nonchalant about whoever's it was, he carried Conan inside and swung the door shut. The exact moment Kaito lifted his arm to close the door, Conan chose to make a move. Pushing with as much force as he could muster against the magician's chest, the young-detective forced his way out of his rival's clutches. Through quick reflexes, Kaito retaliated, but he wasn't fast enough. During the scuffle, an odd clicking sound was heard, though the chibi-tantei paid no attention as he didn't know of its significance yet. Having partially-succeeded, he bounded to the other side of the room and kneeled down to turn the dial to up the power of his shoes. Multicolour sparks flew from the invention - its mechanics activated.

"Going to take me out and drag me to Nakamori, Kudo-kun?" The magician questioned, perfectly calm despite the supposed threat he was faced with.

"I'm not going to let you take advantage of me again, KID." Conan replied, not properly answering the question, his stance hesitant. _Do I really-?_

"Taken advantage of? Strange, the sounds you were making told me otherwise." Kaito argued perversely, his words full of innuendos.

"B-baka, I don't remember any of that!" He denied, flustered, about to release a football out of his belt to escape the embarrassing situation - though there was no metal contraption to be found. "Ehh!?" He yelped, hoping against hope he hadn't forgotten to put it on.

"Looking for this, tantei-kun?" Held up in his hands, in mock innocence, was the belt Conan so badly required. "For a detective, it sure took you awhile to deduce you were missing it."

"Give it back, KID!" Conan demanded, the sparks dying down when he couldn't put his shoes to use.

"Oh? Asking a thief to return their spoils?" Dangerously, he moved closer, stuffing part of the belt in his pocket; some of it hang out but that didn't seem to make it any easier to acquire. "What a funny detective you are."

"W-wait, what if someone came in and saw us?" Conan tried to reason with him, backing away with his hands held up defensively. "Then you'd be arrested."

"Never underestimate a magician, Kudo-kun." Pausing momentarily, he gestured to the door and placed his palm over the knob. "One, two... Three!" In a flash, a small cloud of smoke blurred the area where his hand lay. "Problem solved." He wasn't bluffing. On the door, a bolt lock appeared nailed between the gap, proving difficult for an outsider to enter and expose the two.

Conan continued to stumble blindly backwards, knowing he was trapped. _No. This can't happen again!_ Tripping an undone lace, the irony of something meant to aid him only becoming a hindrance not lost on Conan. The young-detective fell onto the floor; a sharp shot of pain following afterwards, giving him further reasons for why he needed to stop this. _Not again...!_ In spite of his thoughts, Kaito restarted his approach, closing in on the chibi-tantei. Frantically his pupils flickered from left to right, searching for some kind of escape. It was then he noticed a precariously placed glass of alcohol on a drawer by the bed, indicating they were not the first to have been there. Though the room showed no signs that anyone remained and the glass seemed to be, for the most part, full. Bubbling to show it was a sparkling alcoholic beverage of some kind, a cocktail perhaps, it reminded him of the time Heiji had given him a Chinese kind of alcohol to use as "medicine".

The effects of this, as he recalled, were agonising but effective for a short amount of time. Although he was uncertain if it would have similar advantages now, as he had supposedly become immune to it, he decided it was better than nothing. Taking a bold risk, Conan forced himself up and grabbed the glass with both petite hands - tilting his head back to down the vile stuff. Kaito froze in astonishment, not knowing what he was up to. Straight afterwards, he felt a warm burning sensation go down his throat, hopefully meaning it was working.

"Kudo!?" Kaito ran up to him, sliding across the ground to catch the younger-in-appearance before he collapsed for a second time. Resting his hand on Conan's smooth forehead, it was clear the child-form of Shinichi was burning up. Another symptom was his heart rate, accelerating at an unnatural pace; it was as if the young-detective had suddenly come down with an intense virus.

Regardless of the extreme physical suffering, Conan began unbuttoning his shirt, thinking ahead for when he would need his clothes in the morning - lest they be ripped and unusable. Yes, somehow the chemicals within alcohol temporarily reversed the aftermath of Shinichi being drugged, but with varying time periods and unreliable results. However, desperate times called for desperate measures and the chibi-tantei soon finished throwing off his outfit - right there in Kaito's arms. Naturally, KID had absolutely no knowledge of what on earth he was doing, only able to watch. Not long afterwards, Conan let out a discomforted groan, rolling off the other as the drug took full effect. In barely more than an instant, a massive change in the tantei occurred.

"...Shinichi!?" There, in front of Kaito, lay the detective - abruptly back to his adult-form.

"Ugh..." Kudo grunted, droplets of sweat flowing down his cheek. The transformation had taken far less time than he thought it would but he feared this meant it wouldn't last long either. There was little time to spend debating over the matter; action had to be taken.

Shakily he stood up, forgetting he was clothesless, and grabbed Kaito by the collar of his shirt. But his stance wavered and he ended up shoving the magician onto the bed - pinning the other underneath him.

"A-ack!" KID yelped, staring above at Shinichi, trying to gather his bearings. _How can he... Could alcohol be a temporary antidote!?_

"Thhe tables have turrned, Kaito." He slurred, finding it difficult to remain standing, his body reacting with weariness to the whole situation.

"Ah, I see." The crime-doer began, a perverse glint appearing in his irises. "So this is what you meant by not wanting to be taken advantage of. _You_ wanted to dominate this time."

"Wha- No!" The adult-form of Conan refuted, finding it hard to think clearly. "Stop muddling the issue! Why... Why did you even do that last night!" He attempted to ask, unable to get into specifics about the occurrence.

For a moment, Kaito didn't reply. _As much I like to see that detective uncertain for once, it's best I be honest._ Sighing quietly, his gaze softened, and looked into the other's eyes with something different from lust.

"Isn't it obvious, tantei-kun?" Kaito remembered the first time they were confronted with one another; that clever little detective who had been the one and only to decipher his message. "Ever since we first met, I've been hopelessly in love with you."

"You...?" He could only murmur, overcome by mixed emotions.

"We're two sides of the same coin, you and I." He began to explain, in spite of Shinichi's short reply. "So alike but so different. I, the criminal and, you, the detective. The upholder of justice - the one to find the single truth. Yet, you're different from the others who've tried and failed."

Shinichi was frozen, his grip on Kaito's shoulders loosened, absorbing the information he was presented with. Using this lapse in concentration as an opportunity, KID grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over - so that the magician was on top.

"A-ah, stop-!" The tantei protested but the crime-doer continued his words nonetheless.

"From the time I first met you, you were often on my mind. I found myself thinking about you more with every time you obstructed my progress." Leaning down, he whispered more softly, "It was then I couldn't resist waiting any longer. I wanted..." Nimble finger tips traced downwards, lightly stroking the now-teenager's member. "...You."

"N-nngh, Kaito-kun.." Kudo moaned softly, no longer resisting - those words meaning more than he could express.

"_My_ Kudo-kun." Changing his position, the thief's lips rested on the tip of Kudo's half-erected member, tongue flicking over it for a slight taste.

Gasping out another loud moan, the teenager-detective cupped his mouth with both hands, trying to suppress the noise. The chatter from the party was clear enough to drown it out but if anyone came by, they'd be wise to what was going on. Not caring a great deal if his classmates heard, Kaito opened his mouth, allowing some of it to slide inside. Suckling the length, he lapped up any precum that leaked out, in advance of dipping even lower to engulf the full size.

"Mmh." Kaito purred in appreciation, vibrations adding more pleasure to the other's total amount, currently deepthroating Shinichi's erection hungrily.

Further euphonious sounds escaped the gaps of the detective's fingers, no matter how much he tried to oppress them, amazed at how thievery wasn't the only thing KID was talented in. It was soon after those sounds that, unexpectedly, the magician sat up - taking away his mouth. Whimpering at the cold breeze Kudo could feel over his saliva-covered erection, he uncovered his mouth to frown at Kaito.

"Shh, I wouldn't want you to come so soon." His movements giving reason as to why. Undoing his school-uniform pants, his hardened-member feeling far too cramped in them, they were soon laying unwanted at the bottom of the bed.

"N-no, Kaito, I'm still not-" Shinichi was about to warn him, 'til the perverse-magician interrupted knowingly.

"Oh, Kudo-kun, you didn't think I was so cruel as to penetrate you after yesterday?" He asked, realising that must've been a major factor as to why the adult-form of Conan was so reluctant to go for a second round. "I instantly noticed you were sore there, your consistent winces betrayed that fact right away."

Blushing in embarrassment and hoping it wasn't as obvious to everyone else around him, Shinichi was still curious about what the other was plotting. As if in response to these doubtful feelings, the law-breaker climbed over his lover so that his entrance was located above the detective's erection - supporting his weight via his arms either side of the other.

"Still, what I didn't anticipate was you finding me today." He admitted, pausing momentarily for thought. "I neglected to bring any lube... But, ah well, no matter." He shrugged, able to deal with a bit of pain the next morning. "You'll have to take responsibility, I'm afraid, Kudo-kun."

"Huh?" Confused, he was all of a sudden met with Kaito's index and middle finger pressed against his lips.

"Suck." Kaito instructed, pushing them within the other's mouth.

Obliging, though still in somewhat of a daze partially thanks to the mixture of APTX and alcohol affecting him, he did so. Coating them with a sufficient amount of liquid which would soon become the lube-supplement, the magician withdrew them. Thereafter, right in front of the other, KID readied himself. Slipping them inside, he fleetingly widened the area, eager to move on. All the while the teenage-detective watched, almost entranced by the sight, even more aroused than before.

"Like what you see?" The magician playfully teased, having almost completed his preparations.

Understanding he had been staring, the believer of one truth promptly focused his perception on the pillow his head rest on instead. Rather than awaiting a retort, Kaito pulled out his digits and, without warning, lowered his hips.

"A-aghh- mmph...!" Shinichi's high-volumed moans melted into faint groans as KID's lips met his in a rough, passionate kiss.

Once again, the magician was unleashing incredible sensations which sent sexually pleasing tremors all over Kudo's body. The tightness around his member, for a start, as Kaito had barely bothered to adjust himself and his almost well-known mouth savouring Kudo's. Whilst their tongues danced, Kaito intermittently raised and lowered himself, gradually speeding up. Shinichi was a fairly large size himself, and although some pain remained, the pleasure of the other inside him overwhelmed it. Altering the angle slightly, he made it so the detective's erection brushed against his sweet spot. Moaning heavily into their making out, he moved even faster, causing that spot to be hit over and over again with more force each time.

"Ohhh, Kudo-kun!" He cried out, having to break the kiss to breathe. Loud enough so it resounded past the door but the two were too lost in their own world to be concerned about any of the other guests.

"Ahhnn, I.. I'm going to...!" The detective arched his back, unable to hold it in anymore.

Hastily, the magician slammed his hips as far low as possible, desiring his lover to release deeply inside of him. His erection swelled for a second before he finally came inside Kaito, cut off moans mixed with heavy breathing the only sounds he could utter. Like last time, the magician came almost immediately afterwards, the awareness of the adult-form of Conan's seed inside triggering it. Messily it went onto Kudo's chest and stomach, meaning the two would have to make sure to clean up the evidence for their activities later. Panting, Kaito shifted off Shinichi's member and lay closely next to him, arms pulling the other into an embrace.

In mostly silence they stayed close to one other, chests rising and falling at a similar rate, both on the verge of unconsciousness. Kaito because of the physical effort and Kudo because the black-organisation's drug was beginning to take its effect again. Feverishness soaring up another time, KID gazed at his tired eyes in apprehension.

"Are you going to be alright?" He inquired, sitting up a fraction in case some kind of assistance was needed.

"Y-yeah.. The drug's... Always like this. When it goes I'll be fine." The unfortunate criminal-organisation's test subject weakly reassured him, though the pained expression he had wasn't exactly convincing.

Turning over to quieten his pained sounds into the pillow, although someone may well have heard them earlier, he waited out the discomforting age metamorphosis. But, just then, there was a voice behind the door which shocked the both of them.

"Kaito, what're you doing in there!?" It was Aoko. She glared hard at the door, trying to pull it open though it seemed there was some kind of lock in place. "I know you're in there; school's tomorrow you can't stay here!" Face red with anger and upset, she had an idea what was going on in there. _I can't believe he..._ Were her furious thoughts, never seeing her friend and secretly crush being the type to screw some woman at a party.

"Oh God no." Kaito whispered, trying to soothe Shinichi but not knowing what to do if she got in.

"I'm going to bust in there!" She threatened, taking a step back to barge past the irritating door.

Although it was true the bolt would most likely hold her, there was no way he could just stay in the room forever, someone would eventually get inside. Eyes carefully inspecting his surroundings, it was obvious there was no windows or other routes of escape... Except the door, where Aoko lay waiting for them.

Waiting to unleash all her emotional fury on him the second he came out.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Cliffhanger-y ending to this chap, haha, I wonder how Kaito's going to get himself out of this mess?  
Also: Heiji's Chinese alcohol is a reference to episodes 48 - 49.


	5. Aftermath

**Author's notes: **Sorry this one took so long, was busy with Christmas preparations and all that holiday stuff. But hey, since it's only the day after, have a late christmas present. Happy holidays!  
Shout out to reviewers: Miko Vampire (fair enough criticism but don't worry, I'm sure Kaito can overcome them as obstacles), Alishabear (thanks!), CsillaDream (more to come ^^), twilightserius (haha yes, yes he is).

* * *

Kaito could hear her footsteps echoing a light tap-tap-tapping from outside as she took a few steps back, supposedly trying to ram herself inside. _Baka._ Were his thoughts, knowing full well it would be impossible for just her strength alone to force the door off its hinges. Although he wanted to storm out the room and tell her to mind her own damn business, there were more pressing matters to attend to. Matters like Shinichi... Or perhaps now Conan, he wasn't entirely sure. Muffled groans of pain could still be heard, despite the drugged victim's attempts to quieten them. Desperately, Kaito wished he could somehow help his lover, but it seemed his so-called friend had other ideas.

"Aoko, calm down! Conan's in pain!" He called, just milliseconds before she crouched to take a second lunge.

"I knew you were th-... Wait, Conan?" The brunette stopped in her tracks, bewildered. _But... I swear I heard..._

Before Aoko could build on that audio memory, the covertly-magician grabbed his own pants and the younger-in-appearance's clothes left on the floor. Hiding the soon-to-be child's garments under the bed's covers, so it looked as if he wasn't naked; KID threw on his lower-area fabrics and unlocked the door. All within a mere few seconds, it seemed being able to quickly disguise one self had alternate benefits as well.

"Yes. Just as I was about to take him home," Kuroba began, turning the knob to allow his friend inside. "He came down with a horrible illness. I'm not sure what's wrong."

Looking at him suspiciously, Aoko walked past, peering at the small blanket-covered figure on the bed. Muscles tense the whole time, as he was taking a big gamble by letting her in, he watched carefully. Although he was a great percentage sure the teenager had shrunk back into his usual appearance, it still wasn't a guarantee. When Aoko eventually pulled the top of the sheets downwards it was proved that, indeed, Conan was the lone person in the room with him. To the criminal's great relief, Shinichi had transformed in the nick of time.

"G-grahh!.." Came his bedraggled tone, looking up helplessly at the two gazing downwards, Kaito's expression holding heightened anxiety.

_So was that what I heard? But it sounded more like-_ Her mental dialogue began again, before KID interrupted it a second time.

"Quickly, call in medical help!" The magician insisted as the child's condition worsened, Conan barely on the verge of consciousness.

With a short gasp in surprise at Kaito's haste, she scurried out the room, with the intent to find the nearest house phone or her bag containing a mobile which she'd carelessly left in the main room.

"Aoko's coming with a doctor, Conan... You'll be fine, don't worry." KID cooed, in an attempt to comfort the younger-in-appearance.

Conan could only reply with a small smile, eye lids well over three quarters closed, before he passed out completely. Lovingly, tenderly, Kaito slipped the younger's clothes back on; keeping his hand over the chibi-tantei's chest just to relieve doubt that his heartbeat remained. Though slow, it was steady, and hopefully meant that the unfortunate drugged victim would be alright. A few minutes later, his female classmate returned, looking frantic.

"Kaito, it's the middle of the night! I can't get ahold of anyone, unless we phone an ambulance..." She informed him, mobile phone in hand and school bag slung over her shoulder.

"Tch, of course." He mentally face palmed; no wonder. It was probably already well past midnight, especially since the banter from the main room had noticeably cooled down. Most people had, sensibly, left whilst the more active ones were in all likelihood passed out on the floor.

_Good luck to them in the morning._ He satirically commented to himself, in spite of the fact he'd caused his own share of problems that night. Disregarding that idea, he rested his hand on the other's forehead, feeling the heat emanating from there had by a considerable amount decreased. His breathing also gave that impression that it was, for the most part, normal.

"Hmm... He seems to be a bit better now." KID mused, looking over his content form. "Perhaps I should just carry him home?" He went on to suggest, already having paid a visit to the Mori residence with a sleeping Conan.

Aoko just shrugged, tired - especially with the knowledge that school would begin as usual weighing on her mind. "It's the only option if his condition's not dire."

"Okay." Although he would've done it with or without her approval, it was better than an idiotic fight. Scooping the near-comatose child in his secure hold, head resting against his chest with the child's slender legs hanging over his right arm.

"See you at school then." She stated, leaving the place first.

He merely nodded and more slowly made his way out, making sure that nothing was left behind. Thereafter, ever so cautiously, he began his journey back to Ran's home - carrying the other.

~ text ~

All while this was happening, Ran had become more troubled. After the clock struck nine she called up multiple parents whose children she knew regularly played with the child-form of Shinichi. It seemed that the kids had not seen him as soon as the day had ended, as he had disappeared the split-second the final school bell was let out. Again, it was certainly not out of the blue behaviour for Conan to be running off somewhere but it was more-than late. The spike-haired girl had wanted to dial the local police's number, in suggestion of looking for a lost child, but Mori refused. He had already seen enough of the police department thanks to his bizarre involvement with almost every nearby case that occurred.

"Besides," he had said, "this isn't the first, second or even third time that kid's been off at late hours. Just give it time, he'll be back."

Though her father seemed absolutely positive her 'little brother' would return, she couldn't share that feeling. Especially since the famous detective had now fallen asleep in his room, after downing a good few beers, it was clear this was an opportunity to try to ring them without disruption. However, it was just as she picked up the house phone, that she heard the fateful knocking Mori had been so sure would come.

~ text ~

In advance of this, however, Kaito had gone through a number of difficulties along the way. Luckily, regardless of Aoko's earlier outburst, she had not been one of them. No, rather, it was the formerly ill child himself.

Upon walking through the neighbourhood, almost all shops closed save a few 24 hour convenience stores, he noticed a stir in the one he was holding. It couldn't have been the street lamps they passed by, as the majority were dimly lit with even a few having gone out all together. In a way, it was strange, the so-called well known detective living so close by a worn out town. Though not that surprising because it was only through Kudo's genius he even gained such fame and, therefore, must've started with a cheap home.

"Ngh..." Came his voice; less anguished than before. On instinct, he snuggled closer to the magician's chest, the main source of heat for his small body.

"Hey, Kudo." Kaito replied softly, in case he had not fully awoken and would soon return to dreamland. But, contrary to the magician's expectations, Conan would snap back to reality very soon.

"...Kaito? What're you..." Deep blue eyes, difficult to see with the lack of light, were eventually shown whilst he regained his senses. "Why are we..." Once again he trailed off, not quite having gathered his bearings yet.

The criminal-in-secret just smiled, out of pure reassurance that the little detective was okay. The side effects were intense but he was greatly thankful they did not last long either. Although, that bliss could not last forever, as this then meant another problem...

"Oh no." The dam created by the drowsy fog that was sleep had broken and memories flooded through its cracks. Him as a teenager. Kaito on top of him. Their loudness, Aoko's discovery... All of it. In a matter of mere moments, it was just too much to take.

KID knew he had remembered as well; the pupil dilatation and blush spreading like wild fire across his cheeks a dead giveaway. And, by the first somewhat-coherent sentence he uttered, it was clear his opinion wasn't of the most favourable.

"Wait... What time is it!? Ran will... Ran!" Further back flashbacks passed through his mind, remembering that promise he had made to his caretaker.

"Time? Why, it must be well past midnight by now, tantei-kun." Kaito casually replied, not really seeing what the big deal was. Aside from a little tiredness the next day, and perhaps soreness from their activities, there wasn't a great deal of consequence. The magician had to cope with that every day he performed his stunts anyway, it wasn't anything new.

"Oh no... She'll be so worried! What if she's already called a search party to look for me!?" He continued to fret, squirming out of the other's gentle hold, much to his lover's disappointment.

"Kudo, don't worry she-" The law-breaker tried to reason with him but it was too late. "Kudo!?" The chibi-tantei had already ran ahead, knowing he'd be in a great deal of trouble.

"I'll see you later, KID!" Was the only reply, before they parted that night.

Kaito stood still, looking at the ground where his rival had been barely a minute ago. Part of him wanted to chase after the other, to steal him away again, but he understood the child-in-appearance had enough difficulties as it was. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but feel a strong pang of jealousy at the girl who was lucky enough to live with his beloved tantei-kun. _Who cares about what she does, anyway? You'd be safe with me._ Were the words he so badly wanted to say to Conan, to convince the younger to stay with him instead, but it was impossible. _Well, for now, that is._ Indeed, for the magician had plenty of tricks up his sleeve; with his confidence, he was sure it wouldn't be difficult to have his complete way over Shinichi...

~ text ~

Heart pounding at a rate not far from the speed it had been at the worst of his temporary "illness", he ran. It was chilly and the weak fog clouded up his glasses but he didn't care. If a search party had been sent out, it may bring him greater attention, which could be dangerous to the organisation bent on confirming the death of one of their test subjects. Despite the fact that he had already appeared in the newspaper multiple times, thanks to his determination to stop the white-veiled magician whenever he had the chance. _What Kaito said to me..._ He reminisced, pace slowing a fraction with the emotional baggage attached. Noticing this, he shook them away, placing it at the back of his mind for now. Every second counted.

Arriving at the front door, he slid to a halt, wildly knocking on it in hope someone would answer. Incredibly to his good fortune, the entrance knob turned and Ran appeared in front of him. Eyes wide, she immediately slumped her shoulders, all the muscle tense-ness from dread alleviated.

"Oh, Conan!" She happily greeting, pulling him inside and giving him a tight hug.

It was during the embrace he realised something. Although, in the past, he would've reacted with a blush at being in such close proximity to her... The feelings were gone. Truth to be told, they had been fading ever since he met the cunning thief but never to this extent. Shortly after this comprehension, her demeanour changed.

"Where on earth were you!? You said you'd be in time for supper!" His used-to-be high school friend glaring daggers at the boy which had led to so many problems, putting him down again.

"I uh... I saw someone who looked suspicious, so I followed them, but they went a long way and I got lost." He made up on the spot, looking away at the floor, not wanting to meet her angry eyes.

"It's past midnight! There is a time and place to play detectives, Conan." The brunette, similar in appearance to Aoko, went on. Still regarding his advanced deduction skills as just some kind of game, ignoring their significance to a multitude of cases.

But her telling off wasn't done there. Before the younger-in-appearance could manage a reply, her lecture continued.

"I'm very disappointed in you..." She did not trail off because there was little else to say, on the complete contrary, but to the younger-in-appearance she had as he abruptly stopped listening.

_Ah. That line._ Yes, the cliche often used whenever a child had misbehaved. But Conan was no child and, although he just wanted to fall back asleep, he couldn't until she was finished. Sure, she had a point, he really shouldn't have been out so late. He suspected she would be even more cross if she knew what kind of party he had been dragged into, yet he couldn't help it. For Kaito was there... The thief that he... _That I...?_ Love was the word on the tip of his tongue. But was that truly how he felt? Even within the safety of being inside his own mind, he couldn't quite admit it. Regardless of his rival's honest proclamation, Conan couldn't do the same, at least not for today.

"Are you even paying attention?" Ran's shrill comment yanked him out of his inner turmoil.

"Yes, Ran-neechan." The chibi-tantei mumbled, wobbling from side to side as he became more and more lethargic.

Pausing with a heavy sigh, she examined his outward manner, noting how tired he was. "Okay, Conan, just don't come back so late again. You've been in so many dangerous cases already so I can't help but worry."

"Okay." He agreed more cheerfully, glad her irritation had mostly vanished.

"Oh well, you must be hungry since it's so late. Your supper's still on the table, so you can reheat it if you want." The spike-haired girl offered, yawning as it dawned on her how sleepy she was too.

"Thanks, Ran-neechan." The child-form of Shinichi showed his appreciation through a wan smile, strolling over to the kitchen table and hopping up on the chair to grab his would-be-dinner.

"Get to bed soon, Conan-kun. You still have to go to school tomorrow." And with that, she was gone, leaving the chibi-tantei to get some much needed rest.

Looking over the now-cold food, it seemed to be a curry and rice dish of some sort. Shame, because that happened to be one of the glasses-wearing boy's favourite meals. _Ah, well. I guess it won't taste that different microwaved._ Pushing along a chair, as he wasn't tall enough to reach the heating up machine's buttons, he clambered onto it again and slid the plate inside. With a soft whirring noise, it did its job, and soon after Conan was left with a hot steaming plate of Ran's cooking. Taking it delicately with a kitchen cloth, so as not to burn his fingers, he settled down on Mori's leathery sofa and dug in. The chibi-tantei was hungrier than he realised for, in barely 5 minutes, most of it was gone. Leaving the remainder on a low table, he leaned back into the upholstered chair and let its material embrace his worn out muscles. Although he had a lot on his mind, the light from the room did little to deter his brain from grabbing the slumber it needed. Falling onto his side, the child-form of Shinichi returned to an unconscious state once more.

~ text ~

On Kaito's end, things weren't quite as comfortable. Walking briskly through the cool night air, he wished it was still the summer holidays - even though they had just ended. Like on that fateful night only a day ago, when he had first physically shown his feelings toward the tantei-kun. It still brought a smile to his face, thinking back to the other's reactions: his expression, his protests, the way it felt... Everything. And yet, today the magician was presented with a similar gift. It was a very welcome present, in a way, because it meant he wouldn't have to organise another heist for the sole purpose of meeting the young detective. Despite all of this, he couldn't help but have a remaining feeling of emptiness.

"Almost there." He muttered to himself, referring to his living place, hands in pockets to prevent his already-cold fingers losing anymore warmth.

Home didn't quite have the appeal that his tantei-kun did, though. But he couldn't disturb the other, most likely asleep by this point, with _that girl_ taking care of him... He scoffed at the image of her, wholly ignorant of who Conan really was. _Why should I care about someone like that?_ Was his mental denial. However, he did. Jealousy is a clearly defined emotion and a difficult one to ignore at that.

_As a professional thief, I can't afford to lose this priceless gem. You won't be the one successful, girl._

* * *

**Author's notes: **A little short but hopefully still okay. As always, reviews are appreciated!


End file.
